


I Can't Take Them On My Own (Joshler)

by Cassidy_Alexis_Elizabeth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boyfriends, Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, Car Accidents, Caring Josh Dun, Coming Out, Depressed Tyler Joseph, F/M, Fanfiction, Fights, Fluff, Gay, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sabotage, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Tyler Joseph, Suicide Attempt, Teen Josh Dun, Teenage Tyler Joseph, Touring, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Alexis_Elizabeth/pseuds/Cassidy_Alexis_Elizabeth
Summary: Tyler is the quiet person. They stereotypical depressed teen. Who just moved to a new school.Upon his first day he runs into Josh. Despite his threatening 'punk rock' look he's all around a sweet guy. Andy Tyler falls then and there.... But will Josh feel the same.





	1. Oh, and my names Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this on my quotev. Moving it here. Enjoy!

Tyler**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

I heard the sound of the alarm clock indicating that it was time for me to get up. Ignoring it I tried getting back to sleep, Dreading the day ahead... "Tyler, Turn that damned thing off and start getting ready!" I heard my mother holler from down the hall. Groaning to myself I rolled out of bed and hit the 'snooze' button. Walking into my bathroom I snatched my jeans and button up white shirt out of my closet.

Changing into my clothes I take one final look in the body length mirror. "TYLER!" I heard my mother screech "Yeah... Sorry, mom, I'm coming" I half shouted. Grabbing my bag off my chair I slowly made my way down the hall, looking at the time I realized just how late I was "Zack, Could you give me a ride?" I asked peeking my head into his room, and to that, he just laughed. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my pace, barely getting out a 'bye mom' before I hauled my but out the door.

Practically running now I raced toward the school, mentally kicking myself for not getting up earlier, Steppick up to the school, I sighed seeing other people rushing in. I guess I'm not that late. Making my way to homeroom, I debated on just skipping today considering I'm already late... Turning around to escape what lies ahead I ran smack into someone's chest, causing whatever they were holding to come tumbling to the ground "Shit" They mumbled... Great "I.. I am so sorry" I whispered, Not finding the courage to actually speak any louder "Yeah, well watch where you're going next time!" they snapped before retrieving their binder and sauntering down the hall.

Sighing I turned back around and cringed when I saw someone staring at me from inside a classroom. Looking down at my paper I cringed harder when I realized that that was my Homeroom. Admitting defeat I walked in with my head down "Sorry I'm late" I whispered not daring to look up "It's perfectly fine, It's your first day, Tyler right?" I nodded "Right, well you can have a seat right there" She smiled pointing to the desk directly in front of her. As I walked over, I noticed that a few eyes were on me, But one boy, in particular, stood out, He had a mess of yellow hair, these beautiful mocha eyes, and a perfect smile. Deciding to not seem like a creep, I turned away quickly and focused on the front of the classroom.

Soon enough the bell rang, I waited for everyone out to leave before I even thought of moving. As soon as the last of the students left, I slowly stood up and exited the class. Looking down at my timetable confused I tried figuring out where to go. Looking up and seeing the halls were near empty I felt even worse knowing I was going to be late... Again. "Hey, You look lost!" My heart stopped, Looking up I saw it was the boy from earlier, he had a soft smile placed on his face. Shyly I nodded, He held out his hand gesturing for my timetable, Hastily I handed it to him... A smile broke out on his face "Looks like you'll be seeing a lot of me" I gave him a confused look "I'm in three out of your four classes" and for the first time that morning I had a genuine smile on my face "Really?" My voice came out a lot more excited than I had anticipated, he giggled lightly "Yeah, The only class We don't have is last, because you have a spare" I nodded "Come on, let me take you to class" he laughed as he started walking, He turned to look at me "Oh, and my name is Josh" He smiled "Tyler" I smiled back and continued towards class. Maybe this school will be different.


	2. Found Out

Tyler**

 

I decided to make my way to the music room for lunch. Not wanting to face any problems, seeing as it's my first day I just want it to go smoothly...

**ITS A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT, YOU ALREADY MANAGED TO BE LATE AND RUN SOMEONE DOWN TODAY**

_yeah... I know, But then I met Josh... It got better after that..._

**UNTIL HE REALIZES HOW MUCH OF A BASKET CASE YOU ARE!**

I rolled my eyes, Making my way to the piano at the back of the room. Taking out my 'lyric book' I placed it in front of me and turned to my most recent song.

  _There's miles of land in front of us_  
And we're dying with every step we take  
We're dying with every breath we make  
And I'll fall in line  
A stranger's back is all I see  
He's only a few feet in front of me  
And I'll look left and right sometimes  
But I'll fall in line  
No one looks up anymore  
'Cause you might get a raindrop in your eye  
And Heaven forbid they see you cry  
As we fall in line  
And about this time of every year  
The line will go to the ocean pier  
And walk right off into the sea  
And then we fall asleep  
And as we near the end of land  
And our ocean graves are just beyond the sand  
I ask myself the question  
Why I fall in line  

"Wow" I heard a voice from behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin, Whipping my head around I looked into the eye's of Josh, Relaxing a little I looked down awkwardly "H- Hi..." He smiled walking over "Did... Did you write this?" I meekly nodded as he sat down "I loved it!" he gushed, I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks... 

 _Don't do it, Tyler... Don't fall for him, He's only gonna hurt you..._  I thought to myself.

"Th- Thanks" I looked away from him, not wanting him to see the blush that had taken over my face "Do you have any more?" he asked reaching for my book, I beat him to it, closing it up "Y- Yes I do, But no one is to hear them... They're just stupid little poem things... You weren't even supposed to hear it" I whispered, he gave a little sigh "Well, I did, and you were really good!" Gosh, his smile was heartwarming,  _God Tyler get it out of your head._ "Well, thanks, I guess." "Anytime, Hey... Are you busy after school today?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes "N- Not really, why?" He shrugged, "Wanna hang?" I sighed... "I- I'm sorry... I'm not into your little games, Josh... Who's putting you up to this? Hmm? How much are you being paid?" he gave me a questioning look "W- What do you-" He was cut off by the bell, thank god. I ran out of there as fast as I could. Only to realize I left my notebook in the music room 'shoot!' I spat at myself, I spun around... A little too quickly and ran into someone again... "Crap" I cringed "S-sorry, Oh! hey, It's you!" I looked up and met yet again those mocha eyes "You forgot your book" He smiled I gingerly took it from him "Don't worry. I didn't read it" "T-Thank you" He nodded "Ay-yo, Dun!" I heard a male's voice "Why you hangin' around this queery looking fag?" I saw Josh give the guy a look as I averted my eyes "Excuse you?" He balled his fist "Oh come on" the guy laughed "You can't be serious about being friends with him" he pushed me forcefully into the lockers "Hey!" Josh shouted eyes growing dark "Back off, Yeah? He doesn't need your crap!" the guy looked shocked "This summer has changed you, man," Josh rolled his eyes "Yeah, Well  _Drugs_  have changed you, Carson" Josh spat, Cason's face fell, second's later he had me by the collar of my shirt "Watch your back, Faggot" he said before pushing me into the lockers again.

"Are you okay?" Josh looked at me through sad eyes "Yeah... I'm used to it..." "well you shouldn't be!" he said very matter of factly "Yeah... I know, But I am, and you can't very well go back in time and change things can you?" I snapped, he looked taken aback "s- sorry. I-" He shook his head "I understand" He half smiled "Well, I know I don't have class, but you should probably get going... I don't wanna be the reason you get in trouble" I said quietly He nodded "Gimme your phone first" He said holding his hand out "O-Okay" I handed it to him and he typed something in "Now you have my number... If Carson or anyone else come to bother you. You tell me, I'll deal with it" I nodded and he smiled "Good, See you after class" I shrugged "I might just sign out early and head ho-" "No, That was a statement... Not a question haha" 

_what was he playing at? why was he trying to be my friend so bad?_

"Oh, Um, Y- Yeah Okay" He smiled satisfied with my answer and walked away, Walking to the library I pulled out my lyric book and started writing random thoughts, The silence was nice... But it was short-lived "Hey queer!" I cringed "What do you want?" I whispered "For you to leave Josh alone, He's not your friend. It was a bet we made... He had to befriend so weirdo... Just thought I'd let you know... Like if he stops talking to you by next week." My heart started racing. "Why am I supposed to believe you?" His face faltered "Yo, I'm not saying you need to believe me. I mean get your hopes up if you want... But don't say I didn't warn you!" I rolled my eyes as he walked out "Don't listen to him, he's just a jerk" I heard a feminine voice speak, I looked behind, me and saw... The girl I ran into this morning "Hey, You're the boy that ran into me this morning aren't you?" she asked, I nodded my head now terrified,  
"Y- Yeah sorry about that.." I looked down avoiding her stare "Haha, It's fine... I was In a rush I didn't mean to snap at you" I met her eyes again and saw she had a small smile "Names Debby" She smiled "T-Tyler" I whispered "You're cute, Tyler" OH... "Uh... Thanks but- Your not my type" Her face fell 

"Oh..." 

"sorry..." 

"It's fine I'm used, Man two guys in one day, tho... Both with the same excuse... What is it with gu-" 

"IM GAY!" I shouted and she looked shocked "You are a cute girl, but you're not my type because you are a girl" she started laughing "Oh... Oh gosh, I am so sorry!" I laughed a little too"It's just. You don't look gay at all, I know that sounds weird, because like 'well why does gay have to have a certain look' and I didn't mean it that way... I'm just gonna shut up now sorry!" She covered her face with her hands meanwhile, I couldn't stop laughing "So... DO you think that's the other guy's reason too? Or what?" I shrugged "I honestly couldn't tell you, I'm sorry... Who was it anyway?" She blushed madly "It was uh... His name Is Josh Dun... do you know him? I mean stupid question its your first-" "Yes I do know him, Met him this morning" Her eyes lit up "Do you think you could talk to-" Suddenly she ducked under a table, confused I peeked under to see her, she put her finger to her lips just as a teacher walked in "Have you seen a girl, red hair freckles?" I shook my head "No sorry sir" He sighed and walked out "Wooo that was a close one... Anyway... Do you think you could talk to him for me? Just casually ask him if there is anyone at this school that he likes" I nodded, I didn't like the idea but I agreed 

**_JESUS TYLER, HE MIGHT NOT EVEN BE GAY DONT GET ALL UPSET... EVEN IF HE WAS GAY THO HE WOULDNT LIKE YOU... I MEAN IT'S YOU!_ **

  I tried ignoring the voice 

"Yeah, I'll talk to him late-" 

"TYLER, there you are, come on I got out early faking sick, Oh hey Debbs!"  

"Now I guess" She giggled and mouthed thank you, and then greeted Josh with a small 'Hi'

"Sorry to cut this short, but I only have so long before they realize I'm not actually sick, common!" I laughed "Bye Tyler!" She laughed "Bye Debby"

Walking out of the building I looked over to Josh, admiring his face. "So why did you fake sick to get out early?" I asked as we got to his car "I got bored, and its first day things... Pointless we're not even working on anything yet" He groaned starting his car, "So what did you and Debby talk about?" I shrugged "Not a whole lot... She called me cute haha" He laughed 

"Oh goodness. How did you let her down"

"I told her she wasn't my type, and then she went on about how all guys are the same an she already got told that once today and so finally I had to yell at her that I was.. Uhm, That I was gay, and the look on her face was priceless" I looked over at Josh who couldn't stop laughing "S- So wait!" He laughed out "She, thought you were straight? and proceeded to diss you and all other guys who said that she wasn't their type?" I nodded "Pretty much yeah" he shook his head "Funny thing is she tried flirting with me earlier, Had to blow her off tho... Told her she wasn't my type, cause I didn't wanna say the truth you know, which probably lead to the blow up last period" I chuckled a little "Yeah... aha." We pulled up to a red light and he looked at me "So... Do you like Taco Bell?" My eyes grew wide "YES what Kinda question is that?" I nearly shouted "Okay, good, cause that's where we're headed" My head snapped in his direction "I- I don't have money tho..." He shook his head "Did I ask for you to pay?" Ummm??? "Oh, Uh no... haha you didn't" he nodded "That's right, so don't worry about not having money"

 

_Gosh, I am really falling for this boy._


	3. School talent show?

Tyler**

"So.. Josh?" I asked looking down at the mess of food on the table "yes?" Josh questioned through a mouth full of a burrito "is... Is there anyone at school that you, uh like?" I played with my fingers and he laughed "well I'm not too sure at the moment... There might be tho" he blushed "what about you Ty?" I shrugged "it's my first day... I mean, uh never mind" yes. There was someone I thought was attractive, I did like him... But the 'him' was Josh... And he surely didn't like me... "Come on Ty, who is he? I can tell you if they're gay, Bi, or something like that" he smiled, I shook my head and took a bite of my quesadilla "no... I already know he's not" I scoffed "anyway. Anything cool I should know about this school?" I looked up at him "uh... Actually yes. There is this talent show. It's held in December. I think you should do it too!" he beamed I shook my head

"No.. I couldn't, no one would like my songs"

"That's crazy Tyler! The one I heard earlier was astounding!"

"Josh I wouldn't be able to do it alone"

"I would be doing it with you! If you wanted me to I mean... Like I play drums so-"

"-I mean as long as we do it together" I looked away as he smiled "Sweet! We'd better sign up soon tho, and remember there's no turning back after we sign up" I nodded hesitantly "okay. We will sign up tomorrow I guess" he smiled widely at me, after that we finished our taco bell and left.

**

"Hey sweetie, how was your first day of school?" my mother asked as I walked into the house "It was alright, I met 2 people today, Debby and Josh... Debby said I was cute, I had to tell her that I was gay... She seemed shocked, haha" my mom scowled "was she rude about it?" My head snapped up "no? She laughed and apologized" my mother nodded "good, anything else?" I sighed "only the usual, but then Josh and I went out for taco bell, which made up for it" she again nodded "and Josh. Does he know?" I rolled my eyes "yes mom, and he's fine with it too!" she smiled lightly "who knows Ty, maybe he will turn out gay and you guys will live happily ever after" I blushed at that thought "yeah... Maybe.." I mumbled. Still thinking about how perfect he was... But things like that don't happen to me.

I made my way up to my room, dismissing my moms question about what I want for supper, still full from our da-

**_It_ ** **_wasn't_ ** **_a date,_ ** **_Tyler_ ** **_. He won't ever want to date you, even if he did like guys he just won't like you._ **

I cringed at the voice in my head... He was right, it wasn't a date...

Unknown: Hey :) I had fun on our date today, lol  
 _Received_ _at 5:30_

My heart stopped

Tyler: Um, sorry who is this? Your not a saved number... :/  
 _Sent at 5:31_  
 _Read at 5:31_

Unknown: It's Josh, silly! Who else took on a date today?   
 _Received_ _at 5:32_

I blushed slightly

Tyler: Oh yeah... Sorry I just don't usually get texts, and when I do its the wrong number, haha  
 _Sent at 5:33_  
 _Read at 5:34_

Josh<3:  Its all good :) You did have fun too tho right?  
 _Received_ _at 5:35_

Tyler: Of course I did! But was it a... Date?   
 _Sent at 5:36_  
 _Read at 5:40_

My heart thudded, heck what did I do... Shoot... It's been 5 minutes... Tears made their way to my eyes and I had a sick feeling in my stomach

* _buz_ _*_

Josh<3: Uh... Yeah, I mean as friends obviously.  
 _Received at 5:55_

My heart shattered.

Tyler: Oh. Yeah well obviously, haha...  
 _Sent at 5:57_  
 _Read at 5:5_ 8

Josh<3: So about that talent show do you know what song we're doing? I mean I can play anything, I don't really need the practice.  
 _Received at 6:00_

Tyler: You just asked me today, lol. No, I don't know what song I want to do yet... Sorry  
 _Sent at 6:01_  
 _Read at 6:02_

Josh<3:  That's okay, you have 4 months to figure it out!  
 _Received at 6:04_

I smiled at that, it was nice talking to him

Josh<3: Wanna come over to mine tomorrow and I can look at your songs, pic 3 that I like and then you can surprise me?  
 _Received at 6:10_

Tyler: Yeah, sure that sounds nice!  
 _Sent at 6:11_  
 _Read at 612_

Josh<3: Okay sweet! Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, gotta do my homework, goodnight Ty :)  
 _Received at 6:15_

Tyler: Okay, Goodnight Josh ;)  
Tyler: :)* sorry about that...  
 _Sent at 6:16_  
 _Read at 6:1_ 7

"Tyler! Mom wants to know if your having supper with us" Zach asked as he peered into my room "yeah, tell her I'll be down in a few" I said plugging my phone into its charger "okay"

**  
"-and I scored like 5 baskets and the teacher loved me, and my team loved me" Zach said proudly "that's wonderful sweetheart" our mother smiled twirling some pasta onto her fork "What about you Tyler?" our father asked through a mouth of meat noodles and sauce, I just shrugged "This boy, Josh. He uh, heard me sing today, at lunch. But that is about as exciting as it gets" he nodded "and. This boy... Do you guys like each other?" I looked up at him "Were friends?" he nodded again "let him know if he hurts you, I'll kill him" I smiled at that... Ever since I came out to my family they have been really supportive and haven't treated me any different.

**

It was about 4 in the morning when I woke up, gasping for air from a nightmare. With shaking hands and tears in my eyes I scooped my phone up from my nightstand and quietly made my way to the garage, so I wouldn't disturb anyone. That's when I let the sobs out

Tyler: Are you up?...  
 _Sent at 4:10_

I prayed. Begged that he would be awake

_Read at 4:11_

_*incoming call_ _ Josh<3  _ _4:11*_

"H-hello?" I choked out "Tyler? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" his voice held urgency but also exhaustion "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry"

"Tyler, its fine, tell me why you're crying!" I sighed "Nightmare... It's a stupid reason to call."

"Tyler, no it's not. Do you need me to come over?" I smiled slightly "Josh. Its almost 5 in the morning" my voice was dry "so? You need me. Yes or no?" I sniffed a little "Yeah... If you don't mind..." I trailed off "its no problem, leave your window open, I'll be there in 10 minutes." he hung up and I went and opened my window, then sat on my bed.

And sure enough, ten minutes later Josh was climbing through my window, when he looked up at me I could see the pain in his eyes "oh Ty..." he came over and pulled me into a tight hug and I instantly started crying "It's okay, do you wanna tell me about it?" I sighed and nodded and proceeded to tell him what had woken me.

"And it's true... Because everyone leaves. And I used to be able to escape him when I slept... But I can't he follows me into my dreams..." I finished telling him about blurry and how he caused my nightmare. "Tyler listen to me. I will never leave you, understand me?" it was now going on six and the sun was peaking through my curtains "promise?" I questioned and he nodded "I promise Tyler. I will never leave you as long as you live!" I smiled at that thought "thank you..."


	4. DRAMA

Tyler**

"Come on Tyler, Were gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Josh laughed as he pulled me by my arm to the door "Josh, stop! you're going to rip my arm off!!" he laughed harder at that. Eventually, he got me out and I sighed "Now to the car!" he pointed and I groaned "I don't wanna deal with them" I whispered, he stopped walking and turned to me "Tyler, I won't let anything happen to you I swear!" I sighed "What? what wrong?" I shrugged "I got told yesterday that this was all fake... That your being paid to be my friend... And I mean whatever if you are its fine... I'm used to it..." his face fell "Tyler... Who told you this!?" I looked down

"One of Carson's friends..." 

"Listen to me and don't listen to them, Trust what I say, and when I say that this friendship is as real as ever, I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you"

"I know... But no one ever stays long, so I'd understand-" "I'm not everyone else, I'm Josh dun and I'm, telling the truth" He said smiling, and I couldn't help but to also smile... What can I say he's adorable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tyler Joseph, Report to the main office." the voice over the speaker said, "Ouuuuu what did you do!" Josh smirked "I dunno" I laughed walking out of the music room with Josh following behind me, Once upon arriving I saw a strange girl with a yellow crooked smile "Are you Tyler?" she practically squawked... Great, Josh tried to stifle a laugh "Yes... You are.????" she snorted "I'm Roxy. Your Child Youth Worker. Your mother called me. Your supp-" "-I know what I'm supposed to do with you... You're like a therapist. only cheaper... Almost like the strippers that hang at the clubs on Tuesdays." Josh choked at that statement but Roxy frowned "I see now why your mother called me" I shook my head "No, it has nothing to do with my attitude, It probably had something to do with her thinking I have depression though" I rolled my eyes "Right... Well, I need to ask you to leave" she said turning to Josh "Oh... Right, I'll see you later Ty" he called before leaving "Was that your boyfriend?" she smiled I shook my head "Nah he's only my friend" she nodded "so tell me Tyler... When was the last time you self-harmed, that is if you have ever self-harmed" I sighed "Two days ago..." she frowned slightly "You need to-" "I know. I've been told countless times, and I have been trying. But it is hard and that's what people don't understand" I snapped "Tyler... Does your friend know about this?" I shook my head "N-No..." She nodded "So how do you feel Tyler?" I rolled my eyes "depressed... Suicidal..." there were more questions, more answers. and finally 30 minutes later she was finished.

"So do you have anyone you're seeing now to talk to?" I shook my head "I used to have a therapist, but then we moved..." She nodded "Right. I'm going to have you go to....." She wrote something on a slip of paper "Dr. Rachel, Have your friend there drive you right away. I typed out what you told me... She will go through everything and then give you answers, and maybe medication" Roxy smiled at me "Thanks..." I whispered 

When I walked out I was surprised to still see Josh standing there "Hey Ty" he smiled "Hi... Um..." "What's wrong?" I handed him the slip Roxy gave me, and he frowned "What's this for?" I looked down "She thinks I need to see a therapist... Can you... Um, take me? My parents are out on a business thing, they left around lunch... I don't wanna go alone" he smiled lightly at me "Yeah, C'mon lets go" he lead me to his car.

Driving towards the building, my anxiety skyrocketing, but not wanting to make a scene I Just sat in the car quietly. 

Walking towards the building I was debating on making a run for it, but decided against it, knowing I did need the help "You doing okay?" Josh questioned, I meekly nodded as I opened the door. I felt the air hit my face and I breathed a shaky breath. I wasn't even there for a full two minutes and I was called in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Joseph" The older lady, who I presume to be Dr. Rachel, greeted me "Hi..." I sighed "So... Mind telling me what was so urgent that she had to send you on one of my paperwork days?" I rolled my eyes and looked around the small room, it had an old, peeling floral wallpaper, with a water stained ceiling. The curtains were a bright orange and the chair I was seated on was a dark green, ripped armchair which undoubtedly was older than the lady sitting in front of me.  "Tyler" She snapped bringing me out of my thoughts, her black computer chair squeaked as she sat forward "Hmm?"  I put my attention back on her "Why are you here today?" I sighed and shrugged "I suppose its because I told her that I was suicidal" she frowned slightly "And are you?"

She had a small aloe-vera plant on her desk, and a bouquet of flowers, Yellow roses to be exact... I also noticed a burning in-scent in the far corner, next to some little porcelain antiques. "Tyler!" I jumped

"Yeah sorry... what?"  

"Well I can definitely put you down for ADHD..." she scoffed while writing "Now, focus... Tyler, I want to help you but the only way I can help is if you talk to me" I just noticed now how raspy her voice is... Must be her age "Now tell me. Are you suicidal?" "I mean... I guess... I think about death allot..." she nodded "Okay and how is your mental state?" I felt sick when she asked that "You should change this room around... Maybe get a new carpet. That would look nice, Change the wallpaper too" she sighed yet again "Okay... fine. I'm always in a dark place. No matter what I do, The urges and voices come back... and I give in." her frown deepened "What do you mean by 'voices' Tyler?" I rolled my eyes "Clam down, Its just the normal voice, the one that tells you how worthless you are, I have no voices that tell me to kill other people or burn down buildings or anything like that so you don't have to put me down as anything other than suicidal, depressed, and ADHD okay?!" I pretty much snapped "Well based on your outburst, I think its safe to say your BI-polar too" she smiled sadly and I sighed "Is your mother or father here?" I shook my head "They're on a business thing" she nodded "Anyone at all, I would like to make sure you are going to pick your medication up" I looked down "I-... There is someone here but... I just met him, I don't want him knowing..." I sighed "Tyler, You need to understand this is a serious situation were in. It is my legal job to inform whoever your with of the situation, and what medication needs to be picked up.

"Josh..." I whispered, he said nothing and just kept his eyes on the road. He hasn't said anything since we left... Boy did I mess up this time "Please say something..." My voice cracked as I subconsciously scratched my the tops of my hands "Why didn't you tell me!" he snapped "Because...." "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH TY!" he got louder, I jumped and covered my head with my arms, trying not to be too loud with my crying 

~~**God Tyler Look How Pathetic You Are!** ~~

"Tyler?"

**~~It Would Have Been Better If You Didn't Even Say Hello~~ **

"Tyler, I'm sorry for yelling, Please look at me!"

~~**You Look Like A Basket Case Right Now By The Way** ~~

"I-I-I'm sorry" I choked "I d-didn't think you needed to know... I didn't even know" I choked "Tyler, If you were feeling that way you didn't have to keep it to yourself, I'm your friend... Heck, Your best friend. Tyler you can tell me anything" he said in a soft voice, His had was on my back rubbing in small circles "B-best, Friend?" I sniffed finally sitting up and looking at him. He smiled and nodded "Yeah, Why wouldn't I be? You are a great guy!" I smiled "Thanks... You are a great guy too"  _the most perfect guy I know..._  "So, are you ready to go pick up your meds? we can go to taco bell after" Instantly I perked up "Sure!"

"We're going to take it home so we can look through your lyric book to find a song okay?" Josh asked as we pulled into the drive-through "Okay, Yours or mine?" "Mine, If that's okay with you, My family is out for the week so we don't have to be quiet at all" I smiled "That sounds fun"

Once there, we set up and he started looking through my book, about two hours in he started getting distracted with texting, He would smile and occasionally laugh at whoever was texting him, It didn't really bother me but \I was curious "Who's that?" I questioned looking over at him "Hmm? Oh, its Debby" he smiled, and my heart dropped  _I knew he didn't like me..._ "Oh, haha okay" I went back to my piano and started playing a tune.

 _I don't know_  
Where I am supposed to go  
So I might just  
Take my pride and go  
Some people, they know, know everything  
But I know that they don't know my heart,

I didnt know where I was going with this, so I was quick to grab my book and write down my lyrics \

_So won't you come around and prove me wrong_

I sang the last sentence "Wow" I jumped, I totally forgot I was with Josh "Did you just write that?" I nodded "Sorry... Uh, it just came to my head" He smiled "That's fine, I liked it!" I smiled "Thanks... But I should probably get home, make sure my brother didn't destroy the house... Se you later Josh, Thanks for today" "Okay. Bye Ty"

Ty... I liked that nickname... What am I saying, I liked him... But apparently, he likes Debby...


End file.
